Our Miracle
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Et si Mulder ne s'était pas fait enlever, comment Scully lui aurait annoncé sa grossesse ? AU.


Our Miracle.

Sommaire : Et si Mulder ne s'était pas fait enlever, comment Scully lui aurait annoncé sa grossesse ?

Pairing : Mulder/Scully.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

Note : sujet de défi.

Traversant le couloir qui mène à mon appartement je ravale une vague nauséeuse et inspire profondément. Il semble que ces temps ci ce soit la seule chose que je sache faire. Plus encore depuis L'Annonce. Plus encore que ce que j'aurai cru possible.

Mon cœur bat à m'en faire mal et je tente vainement de trouver mes clés. Mes doigts se referment alors sur le métal froid me faisant ainsi réaliser l'énormité de la situation.

Mulder et moi venons de rentrer d'Oregon. Enfin Il vient juste de rentré, m'ayant laissé derrière, à DC, par crainte que je ne disparaisse encore une fois. Sauf que c'est Lui qui est passé à deux doigts de…..

Je crois que Dieu a décidé de garder un œil sur nous… juste au cas où. Skinner aussi apparemment.

Je referme la porte derrière moi, peu surprise de trouver Mulder allongé sur le canapé regardant la télévision.

Exactement comme la dernière fois. Celle qui remonte à des mois maintenant. J'arrive à trouver ça ironique quelque part.

La dernière fois je lui annonçais que *ça* n'avait pas fonctionné, et maintenant…. Maintenant comment lui dire que là où la Médecine à échoué, la Nature, elle, a parfaitement fait son travail ?

-Scully ? Ca va ? Tu as un vertige ?

Un peu trop rapidement je le vois s'avancer vers moi.

-Je vais bien Mulder.

-Il faut que tu ailles voir un médecin !

-C'est déjà fait.

Je lui réponds mais ne peux m'empêcher d'être évasive.

-Scully ? Tu….

Ses yeux sont fuyants et je sais qu'il cherche la bonne façon de s'exprimer.

-Tu ne me mentirais pas sur quelque chose d'…..

-Bien sur que non Mulder !

Il inspire longuement avant de plonger.

-Est-ce que c'est ton cancer ? Il est revenu ?

Le voyant se triturer la lèvre inférieure je mets vite fin à sa panique.

-Non Mulder, ce n'est pas mon cancer. Et même s'il fait toujours parti de moi ce n'est pas une rechute.

Je le vois respirer de nouveau.

-Bien.

Il me regarde intensément, s'attendant à ce que je lui annonce… ce que j'ai à lui annoncer.

Sauf que je ne peux le faire. Je reste muette et seul le silence à l'air d'avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à dire.

Je m'avance vers le canapé. Vers lui et m'arrête à sa hauteur.

Une larme s'échappe. De Bonheur ? Ou de Peur ?

Je me retrouve engouffrée dans les bras de Mulder et accepte avec plaisir le tendre réconfort qu'il m'offre par ce simple contact.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait pleurer Scully ?

-Tout.

-Mais encore…. ?

Je le sens sourire contre moi alors qu'il me débarrasse de ma veste.

Il est toujours perché sur l'accoudoir du canapé alors que maladroitement je me repositionne contre lui.

-Tu te sens bien ? Tu n'es plus….

-Nauséeuse ? Non ça va. Merci.

-Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ?

Je souris devant le ton doux qu'il utilise.

-Tu sais Mulder, tu serais avec n'importe quelle autre femme, ces symptômes t'auraient interpellé.

-Je ne suis pas avec « n'importe quelle autre femme » Scully.

Vrai.

-Je sais.

Il lève la tête vers moi et doit y voir quelque chose d'intéressant puisque la seconde d'après il dépose un long et ardant baiser sur mes lèvres.

Ses lèvres s'échappent des miennes et avec elles mon excuse de ne rien révéler pour le moment.

-Scully ?

Lui offrant un petit sourire je m'empare de sa main.

J'adore ses mains. Depuis toujours. Depuis si peu de temps. Depuis que je sais ce qu'elles savent faire.

Je joue avec ses doigts, les portant à ma bouche et les baisant.

-Scully ?

-Mulder je…..

Il m'interrompt brusquement.

-Tu vas partir !

-Quoi ?

Il secoue la tête et recommence à parler.

-Scully peut importe ce que tu as à me dire, ça ne changera rien à….

Chut Mulder tu ne sais pas encore.

-Rien ne se mettra entre nous.

Ah. Une ouverture. Il faut que… il faut que je me lance. Il faut qu'il sache.

Il faut. Point.

Je sens d'autres larmes perler au coin de mes yeux mais souriante et brave je commence à me lancer.

-Tu te souviens d'un autre instant où tu as dit quelque chose de similaire ?

Il fronce les sourcils, essayant de suivre.

-C'était il y a quelques mois….

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et je vois qu'il a comprit.

-Est-ce que tu… tu veux recommencer ?

Bien sur c'est la conclusion qu'il en tire.

-On pourrait….

-Je suis enceinte Mulder.

Et là…. Plus un bruit.

La bouche grande ouverte, plus un son ne passe ses lèvres.

Merde !

Ma lèvre me fait mal sous la pression que j'exerce.

Et puis…. Un sourire. Le soulagement.

Ses yeux me détaillent, me parcourent, me lisent, me boivent.

J'ai toujours l'une de ses mains emprisonnée dans les miennes et qui trainent sur ma cuisse, tout près de mon ventre.

-Scully lève-toi.

J'ai le regard interrogateur mais j'obéis.

Lui assit, moi debout je remarque que ses yeux sont plus ou moins à la hauteur de mon ventre.

D'un geste prompt il m'enlève mon top et me laisse en soutien-gorge devant ses yeux scrutateurs.

J'ai chaud et je souris. Beaucoup.

Il a ce regard songeur, comme s'il essayait de résoudre une énigme. Ce qui est, en quelque sorte, le cas et mon sourire s'élargit.

-Tu peux toucher tu sais.

-Je…sais.

Mes doigts recherchent les siens et les emmènent à l'Endroit Parfait.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise et je crois qu'il a comprit, enfin, la situation.

-Tu… Je… Moi je….

Je réaffirme.

-Oui Mulder, toi, moi. On. Nous.

Sa main appuie un peu plus sur mon ventre encore plat.

Il lève sur moi un regard émerveillé.

-Tu vas être maman Scully.

Ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues.

-Je sais.

Les miennes, de larmes, ne le sont plus, contenues.

Tout doucement, à coté de sa main, il y dépose ses lèvres dans un baiser papillon.

-Tu vas être papa.

On se sourit à travers nos larmes.

-Je vais être papa ?

-Oui Mulder.

Se penchant à nouveau pour embrasser mon ventre il continue.

-Je l'aime tu sais.

-Je sais.

Il se relève alors et m'embrasse, fougueusement.

-Et je t'aime.

Moi aussi je l'aime déjà ce Miracle. Notre Miracle.

Notre Enfant.


End file.
